


Recently Reconciled

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Recently Reconciled

Raven roamed her home in nothing but a bra and some compression shorts, not caring enough to hide the very clear crease in them as she walked around with a cold beer in her hand. However, she had a house guest for the first time in years and, surprising as it was, it was her own daughter, Yang. “Thank you for forgiving me after all these years, Yang…” The older woman smiled as she sat across from her daughter in the living room, her red eyes lighting up a bit as she saw the smile come to the blonde’s lips. “I don’t really deserve it after just leaving you and Tai like that, so I’m glad you’re giving me this chance.”

  
“Don’t worry about it, Mom. You explained to me why you left and I understand. I wish you would’ve at least talked with me about it first, but I suppose I WAS too young to remember.” Keeping her smile, Yang’s lavender eyes met her mother’s red ones and a blush quickly came to her lips. “You know, Mom…. I have to admit that… even if you were more dressed, I can see why Dad wanted to marry you.”  
  
“What? You find me attractive? Yang, you gotta remember, I’m twice your age. When I was your age, I wished I could have a body like yours. While I did have a bit of a bust to me, I was closer to your younger sister than I was to you when it came to looks. Hair aside, of course. But, I’m your mother. Doesn’t it bother you to say a thing like that to me?” It didn’t really bring a problem to Raven’s head, she was already slightly turned on just from the sight of her blonde daughter in her long and baggy t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with nothing else.

“Well, it probably would if you had been there to raise me, but since you weren’t, which we just discussed why, not really…? It’s weird, but while you’re my mother, and that’s kind of hot, I see you as more like an older friend.” The brawler quickly shrugged and placed her robotic arm against her neck while she cracked it. “I hope I worded that properly.” She admitted with a light chuckled.

Hearing her daughter say such a thing didn’t hurt the tough huntress, but couldn’t hide the very faint blush that came to her lips as an idea came to her mind. “Don’t worry, Yang, that’s fine. But… If that’s the case, can you do me a favor?”  
  
“Sure, what is it?~” The younger girl asked cheerfully as she stood from her seat and moved closer to her mother, keeping a smile on her face.  
  
“If you think it’s hot that I’m your mother and that I’m so attractive? Why not prove it? It’s been… well, longer than I’d like to admit since I’ve been able to have a proper orgasm. I’d rather have my loving daughter go down on me than some stranger that I don’t enjoy.” Before giving Yang enough time to answer, Raven quickly spread her legs and fished her cock from her compression shorts. She giggled in anticipation as she watched her daughter’s jaw drop at the sight of the size of it, and smiled as she listened to the deep inhale the blonde took as she got closer to the meat.

Without saying a word, the brawler dropped to her knees in between her mother’s legs and took a few more sniffs of the musky cock, smiling before dragging her tongue along the underside and taking in the taste. She didn’t know what exactly drove her to not even hesitate when it came to doing this. Maybe it was the fact that Raven was her mother, or maybe just the pure strength of the scent and overwhelming taste of the thick member against her tongue. Either way, she wrapped her lips around the head of the shaft and sucked on it to the best of her ability in order to make the cock harden in her mouth. Not that it took too long with how eager she was to engulf her mother’s cock with her lips.

Biting her lower lip, Raven was at a loss for words as the pleasure easily started to build and her cock stiffened fully in her daughter’s mouth. “Didn’t think you’d be so eager, Yang.~ Not that I’m complaining.” As she listened to the young blonde start to gag on the thick member while trying to lower herself inch by inch until she got to the base of the cock that filled the entirety of her mouth. A soft gasp left the mother’s lips when Yang finally reached the base and felt her cock hit the back of the girl’s throat. “Well, well!~ Look at you, being such a good slut for your mother.~”  
  
As she nodded, the blonde never removed her lips from the throbbing cock that filled her mouth, actually feeling a bit giddy about having her mouth filled with a fresh cock that tasted absolutely overwhelming. She quickly started bobbing her head along the length of the shaft, making sure her tongue was either thoroughly wrapped around as much of the cock as it could or scraping along the bottom in order to give her mother as much pleasure as she could. It’s not that the young girl had taken many cocks before, but this one was easily her favorite. The way it lit a fire in her core just from the taste and smell, and almost even to orgasm just from sucking it like her life depended on it. Maybe it was just the fact that it was her mother and the taboo of incest coursing through her. She didn’t know, nor did she care.

After a short while of just sitting back and enjoying the pleasure of her daughter’s lips and throat wrapped around her cock, Raven moaned as she was starting to near her limit. Her heart pounded in her chest as she wrapped her legs around Yang’s head, locking her in place at the bottom of her cock. “You didn’t want to get off of Mommy’s cock, did you, dear?~” Of course, the girl’s answer didn’t matter to her, she was keeping her locked in place on her cock until after she came. However, when she heard a positive sounding noise erupt from the young girl, the older woman let out another moan and tightened her hold on the young girl as she emptied her seed into her daughter’s throat and stomach.

Even though Yang hadn’t planned on moving just so Raven could cum down her throat, when she actually felt her mother’s warm, thick, and sticky cum pump into her throat and stomach, she couldn’t help but moan in delight, even going as far as to orgasm when she felt it stick to the walls of her throat. The poor girl did her best to swallow down every drop of the huntress’s cum as her shorts ended up stained from her own juices, not that she cared. After a minute of constantly swallowing down Raven’s cum, the young blonde had finally gotten it all and was allowed to move from her place wrapped around her mother’s cock.

As she watched her daughter stand to her feet and cough a bit of cum into her hand before eagerly licking it clean, Raven was unable to stop herself from getting another erection and sighing in content. “Well, Yang? What do you say we take this to the bedroom? Whatever you’d like for me to do to you when we’re up there, I’ll do.” She smiled to herself as she stood beside her daughter, still being a full head taller and at least a few cup sizes bigger. “Or I could just stay in charge and fuck you like a little slut.~”  
  
“But I’m not a slut, Mom… I just… You taste really good….” Yang pouted slightly as she mentally compared herself to her mother in every way she could before feeling a warm hand collide with her ass. She quickly covered her mouth to stop a moan from leaving her lip after Raven had slapped her ass.  
  
“Well, maybe not, but I can make you into my slut if you’d prefer. Only a slut for Mommy. No one else.~” As she slipped her hand into the younger girl’s panties, a smirk came to her lips before she guided the girl upstairs to her bedroom, not caring to get an answer. Giving the blonde a quick yet passionate and loving kiss, she ripped Yang’s shirt down the middle to expose her breasts and body before pulling her shorts and underwear down to the floor.  
  
She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about being manhandled by her mother like a toy gave her such a rush that she adored. She visibly gulped as she watched her mother strip out of her compression shorts and bra, letting her cock and breasts be fully exposed to her. If she hadn’t just cum a moment ago, the anticipation alone might’ve been enough to send her over the edge. But everything seemed to move in slow motion as she watched Raven lean in and kiss her once again, gently pushing her backwards on the bed as she did. Once she was on her back, Yang let out a soft giggle as she looked into her mother’s red eyes and tangled her hand into her black hair. “Okay…. For you, Mom. I’ll be your slut, but you have to promise me something.”  
  
“What’s that, Yang?” The older woman asked, gently running her hand along her daughter’s smooth body until her hand reached the blonde’s thigh. “This won’t be an everyday thing. I do have a tribe to protect after all.”  
  
“Not that… I just want you to do this with me every time I come and visit. I promise to come more often if you do!~” She did her best to plead with the older woman, a smile on her face and hope in her eyes as she held the woman close. “You can even get me pregnant if you want to!”  
  
The last bit threw Raven for a loop and caused her to tilt her head to the side a bit. “So, you want to have sex with me every time we see each other, and in exchange just for you being a good little slut for me? Even going as far as to get pregnant by me when and if I choose to?” She got a soft nod in agreement. “Alright, I think I can manage that. Sex with your father wasn’t even this good all those years ago, anyway.” Taking a moment to line herself up with her daughter’s cunt, she planted a kiss on the young blonde’s lips.  
  
During the kiss, Yang wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and smiled into it, pushing her tongue past that surprisingly soft barrier. A loud moan left her lips as she felt that thick, hot shaft spread her cunt around it, molding it into the perfect sleeve. As the kiss between the two broke, the older woman’s groan made it clear that she was getting a bit of resistance when trying to hilt herself. Though, all the blonde could do was moan quietly and slowly let herself sink into the pleasure of being ripped open by her powerful mother.

The air around Raven was intoxicating for Yang. Despite the fact that her cunt was in pain from being skewered by her mother’s cock, she moaned loudly at the feeling of being owned. The two stumbled through the house, not paying any attention to what they hit or knocked over. The blonde was trying to show some semblance of control, but her mother’s hands gripped her ass tightly and pulled her down. Finally, the older woman has fully hilted herself inside of the girl, taking her wrists and pinning them to a wall she pushed Yang against.

“Mine…” She whispered into Yang’s ear now that she was fully under her control. A shiver ran down the younger’s spine as she was officially taken, claimed, and owned. Raven began shifting forward, her thick cock spreading Yang further than the blonde thought she could go. She slowly picked up speed, biting Yang’s neck roughly to mark the brawler as hers. She pounded the girl roughly as their breasts rubbed against each other.

She hummed pleasantly and moaned as she kissed her daughter. Raven broke it as Yang let loose a huge moan, her cunt tightening. The mother smiled as she felt her daughter climax hard on her cock, only deciding to go harder. She leaned in and giggled into the girl’s ear.

“How does it feel Yang~? Your mother fucking your slutty little cunt…” Raven said as she pounded into Yang, the force of her hips reverberating into the walls themselves. “You know… Being a huntress is difficult as a pregnant woman. What are you going to do if I decide to impregnate you right now?” She asked. Yang gave a deep moan at the idea. Her mother fucking a baby into her stomach… potentially ending her career as a huntress for a long time while she raised the baby, all over a momentary decision.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, the mere thought forcing her to orgasm as her red eyed mother kept her pinned. Even if she wanted to object, she was trapped between Raven and the wall, forcibly held there with the older woman’s strength and experience as the tribe leader fucked her through her climax.

“M-Mommy…” Yang moaned absent-mindedly, her consecutive orgasms robbing her of her ability to think. Raven gave a superior giggle.

“Be sure to get pregnant, Slut.” She said as she moaned and hilted herself, placing special emphasis on the insult. Yang screamed out her mother’s name as the member inside of her forced its way into her womb, piercing her cervix as it let out just as big a load as before. Her womb greedily sucked up every bit of sperm, keeping it secure inside of her.

“Yes~! Knock me up!” Yang begged, practically climaxing from the feeling of the woman’s fertile sperm inside of her. She had never been able to get herself off this easily before, no matter what she had tried on herself. God, she really WAS becoming her mother’s slut. Raven giggled and pulled her off the wall, the younger girl immediately wrapping her arms around her mother.

“You want me to knock you up?” Raven asked. Yang moaned lightly as the older woman’s cock throbbed inside of her. Yang nodded desperately.

“Yes please…” She shivered in bliss.

“Say Yes Mommy.” Raven commanded. Yang moaned a bit louder.

“Yes Mommy.” She followed orders like a good slut. Raven smiled and slammed her onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Yang groaned as her legs were held apart and risen into the air by her mother. Laying on the small of her back, Raven’s oppressive air of dominance told Yang she was to stay. Her dick still buried inside the girl, Raven began sinking her hips down.

“This one is called the Mating Press~.” Raven chimed as she began fucking her daughter’s cunt again. Yang moaned loudly as her lover felt bigger and thicker than before. Deeper than before with the switch in position, Raven was fucking her very womb as her cervix gave no more resistance.

“Fuck~!” Yang screamed out as she was pounded into the ground by her powerful mother. She felt the woman’s sack smacking her ass every time she thrust her hips and her legs were stretched ever so slightly more than was comfortable. Reaching her deepest spots and still pressing, Raven captured her daughter’s lips again.

“Mm~...” Raven moaned lightly as Yang’s cunt spasmed in what had to be her hundredth orgasm that day. She had had so many, it was difficult to keep track. The kiss that was anything but motherly and the feeling of her ass getting spanked by the woman’s hips were all that kept the blonde conscious.

As the brawler felt her consciousness slipping from how amazing being bred so brutally felt, she felt a warm feeling flooding her insides. She blinked the exhaustion away momentarily as she recognized her mother pumping more of her delicious cum into her cunt. After the last load, this one felt even thicker and forced some of it out. Yang knew there was very little chance of coming away without being pregnant from this. The thought was honestly exciting.

Finally seeming to settle down, her rough, huge, tough mother’s passionate and demanding kiss turned much softer. Like the kiss of a newlywed bride, it was full of love.

“God… I've never had sex like that.” Raven said when they finally broke apart. Yang chuckled tiredly.

“... Course I haven't either… I've never felt this good before.” She said, still underneath her mother as cum overflowed from her cunt. Her mother’s softening cock stayed inside, both being comfortable as they were.

“Yang… If you do get pregnant…” Raven mumbled. It was oddly cute, like Yang had been told she could be when she wanted something. “... Perhaps you'd consider a more permanent arrangement between us?” She asked. Yang giggled and snuggled with the older woman.

“Maybe. But we should cross that bridge when we get to it.” She said. “I don't wanna retire from being a huntress for good just yet!” She said with a tired chuckle. Raven nodded.

“Of course. It was just a thought.” She said. She smiled lightly. “I'm REALLY glad you came over.” Raven said.

“Me too, mom… Me too…” Yang mumbled, her lids heavy with exhaustion after all of that. Raven giggled and brought the blonde to bed.

“Good night Yang.” She said, sleeping next to her daughter. The two snored lightly, cuddling happily.


End file.
